The present invention relates to a Ti-base material for eyeglass-frames, and a method for producing same and more particularly relates to a Ti-base laminated, clad material advantageously usable for eyeglass-frame parts thanks to its high brazing strength, and a practical method for producing same.
Titanium has received much recognition as a material well suited for eyeglass-frame parts because of its high resistance against erosion, easy workability, excellent fitness to plating and relatively low specific gravity. Despite such excellent properties, use of the material in practice has been shelved long due to its relatively low brazing strength.
In order to cover this demerit, it has been proposed to produce a Ti-base material for eyeglass-frames by cladding a Cu alloy sheath, which has relatively high brazing strength, to a Ti core. After brazing is complete, the Cu alloy sheath is removed by, for example, etching in order to obtain a material for eyeglass-frame parts.
In accordance with this conventional proposal, however, very fragile intermetallic compounds are formed during heating for brazing at the border between the Ti core and the Cu alloy sheath. Usually, such compounds take the form of a Ti-Cu diffusion layer or phase. Presence of such intermetallic compounds naturally lowers the brazing strength of the resultant Ti-base material for eyeglass-frames.